


ExR Prompt

by YesGoodNick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: This is a prompt for a fic I'll never write but would absolutely love to read
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ExR Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> *edit- I added something I had forgotten lol

So recently I heard a sound clip on tik tok and immediately fell in love with it. I looked up the song and it's called 'Achilles Come Down' by Gang of Youths. It's very popular with Song of Achilles fans (shocking) but I think it reads so strongly as ExR, and I just lost it at "put down the bottle, don't listen to what you've consumed"

So basically the idea is Achilles Come Down as ExR, where Grantaire is Achilles and Enj is the 'narrator' of the song. I think it would be such a cool inversion of the blonde haired Greek figure we see with Enj as Apollo so often.

Achilles/R is the self destructive figure of affection who (in their respective stories) don't care about the cause but rather they care about a person & would die for that person (Patroclus/E) who in turn cares about & would die for the cause. And then the part of the song with two voices the mean one is R's own monologue.

Basically the song made me realize how similar the iliad is to les mis in some ways and I dont really have time/patience/energy to write anything, nor do I have a tumblr or anywhere to really share prompts so. TAKE IT! PLEASE! Make it angst or hurt/comfort, whatever you get from the song, your call, though preferably not TOO sad cause I'm WEAK!


End file.
